


These Days I'm Fine (I Tend To Lie)

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: She never said it out loud. She always kept it locked inside, where he could never hear it. Those 3 words:"Don't leave me."





	These Days I'm Fine (I Tend To Lie)

Breathe in, breathe out.

She always told herself that when it got like this. Those moments where it was all just too much. The weight of her life, the weight of it all crashing down on her, crushing her lungs, cutting out her tongue.

Bulma Briefs was having one of those moments now.

They were home, they were safe. Frieza was gone, dead once again. The Earth still existed. Her family still existed.

But she couldn't get those images out of her head.

**"You can all go to hell without me!"**

She slid down the wall, falling onto the floor with a thump.

**Vegeta's shocked face.**

She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her fingers into her scalp.

**Nothing but a black void where Earth had once been.**

Her face burned, and she felt wetness begin to gather against her cheeks. 

**Her parents, gone.**

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

**Her big sister, gone.**

She couldn't. She just couldn't breathe.

**Her son, her only child, gone.**

Her body was shaking. Every inch of her quaked in agony.

**And Vegeta?**

She dug her nails into her arms, drawing blood. Don't leave me, she thought, not again.

**Gone, just like before. And you once again just let it happen.**

**You let him die.**

She didn't care.

She heard footsteps, but it was faint, like it was far away, but she knew better, that it was just her senses shutting down as this utter panic set in.

"Bulma?" 

Her voice was muddled, and her hands flew to her ears, trying to block him out.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real."

He didn't say anything else. 

"I let him die, I let him die, I let him die again." Her silent tears became full-on sobs, as the weight of what occurred finally came crashing down upon her.

She felt his hands, now ungloved, wipe away her tears. She felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her like she often held him when he got like this.

She opened her eyes then, and saw him looking down at her, his obsidian eyes filled with concern, for her.

She never said it out loud. She always kept it locked inside, where he could never hear it. Those 3 words:

"Don't leave me."

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not." His eyes drifted her arms, covered in bloody scratches, still shaking.

She wrapped her arms around him, locked in an iron-clad grip, afraid he'd once again become ash on a phantom wind, blowing through her fingers like he had all those years ago.

"I tend to lie."

"I know. But you can never fool me, my Bulma."

She laid her head against his chest once more, and the shaking began to subside.

But he held her nonetheless.

* * *

 


End file.
